siempre junto a ti
by besaforcullen
Summary: luna nueva cuando Bella salta del acantilado que pasaría si en vez de sacarla Jacob, lo hace Victoria. One-shot. Final trágico.


Siempre Junto A Ti

Disc.: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y con la historia.

Sumario: (luna nueva) cuando Bella salta del acantilado que pasaría si en vez de sacarla Jacob, lo hace Victoria. One-shot. Final trágico.

Bella pov.

"_Las aguas furiosas se veían negras en todas las direcciones; no había ninguna luz que me orientara hacia arriba. La gravedad era omnipotente cuando competía con el aire, pero no tenía ni una oportunidad contra las olas. Yo no sentía su tirón hacia abajo, ni notaba que mi cuerpo se hundiera en ninguna dirección. Únicamente experimentaba el embate de la corriente que me llevaba de un lado a otro como una muñeca de trapo._

_Luché por guardar el aliento en mi interior, por tener los labios sellados para no dejar escapar mi última provisión de oxígeno._

_No me sorprendió que la ilusión de Edward estuviera allí. Teniendo en cuenta que me estaba muriendo, me lo debía. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue lo segura que estaba de que me iba a ahogar; de que me estaba ahogando._

¡Sigue nadando!, _me apremió Edward dentro de mi cabeza._

_El frío del agua me estaba entumeciendo piernas y brazos. Ya no notaba las bofetadas de la corriente. Ahora sentía más bien una especie de vértigo mientras giraba indefensa dentro del mar._

_Pero le hice caso. Me obligué a mí misma a seguir braceando y a patalear con más fuerza, aunque en cada instante me movía en una dirección diferente. No podía estar haciendo nada útil. ¿Qué sentido tenía?_

¡Lucha!, _gritó Edward. _¡Maldita sea, Bella, sigue luchando!

¿Por qué?

_Ya no quería seguir peleando. Y no eran ni el mareo ni el frío ni el fallo de mis brazos debido al agotamiento muscular los que me hacían resignarme a quedarme donde estaba. No. Me sentía casi feliz de que todo estuviera a punto de acabar. Era una muerte mejor que las otras a las que me habría enfrentado, una muerte curiosamente apacible._

_Pensé brevemente en los tópicos, como el que supuestamente uno ve desfilar su vida entera ante sus ojos. Yo tuve más suerte. Además, ¿para qué quería una reposición?_

_Le estaba viendo _a él, _y no tenía ya voluntad de luchar. Su imagen era vívida, mucho más definida que cualquier recuerdo. Mi subconsciente había almacenado a Edward con todo detalle, sin fallo alguno, reservándolo para este momento final. Podía ver su rostro perfecto como si realmente estuviera allí; el matiz exacto de su piel gélida, la forma de sus labios, la línea del mentón, el destello dorado de sus ojos encolerizados. Como era natural, le enfurecía que yo me rindiera. Tenía los dientes apretados y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas de rabia._

¡No! ¡Bella, no!

_Su voz sonaba más clara que nunca a pesar de que el agua helada me llenaba los oídos. Hice caso omiso a sus palabras y me concentré en el sonido de su voz. ¿Por qué debía luchar si estaba feliz en aquel sitio? Aunque los pulmones me ardían por falta de aire y las piernas se me acalambraban en el agua gélida, estaba contenta. Ya había olvidado en qué consistía la auténtica felicidad."_

_Por fin voy a poder estar junto a ti para siempre, ya nada me puede alejar de ti, _ese era mi pensamiento mientras sentía como el agua me arrastraba hasta el fondo del mar y entraba en mi cuerpo, consumiéndome poco a poco. Me daba cuenta como me empezaba a faltar la respiración y me comenzaba a ahogar, pero en vez de preocuparme en el dolor, preferí ver la imagen de Edward, más nítida de lo que me podía imaginar; escuchar su voz tan dulce y melodiosa, mejor que el más fino de los instrumentos.

Mientras Edward trataba de convencerme de que luchase, yo me entregue a la oscuridad, hasta que esta me rodeo por completo y me llevo directo a los brazos de Edward que me esperaban abiertos y en el momento que me abrazó todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

.

―¡Despierta, despierta! ― Escuché una voz a lo lejos que me hablaba pero no sabía quien era.

―¡DESPIERTA BELLA! ―La misma voz, esta vez más fuerte y cerca.

―¡AAAHHH! ― Un grito desgarrador se escucho en alguna parte y al mismo momento comprendí que era yo la que gritó.

―Abre los ojos Bella― me susurró la voz, que ahora estaba al lado mío.

De a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, al principio estaba todo borroso, no distinguía nada, tuve que pestañear varias veces para poder recién distinguir un color, por un momento no sabía cual era pero el rojo empezó a apoderarse de toda mi visión.

Traté de respirar profundamente pero comencé a toser fuertemente botando toda el agua que se encontraba en mis maltrechos pulmones.

―¿Cómo durmió la señorita? ¿Repuso las fuerzas? ¿Cree que pueda ponerse de pie? ― Habló la voz pero esta vez cargada de sarcasmo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi pie izquierdo, lo levantaba y lo dejaba caer.

―¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!! ― Grité con todo lo que me daba la garganta, mientras volvía a cerrar mis ojos.

―¡OH! ¿Te hice daño querida? ― Dijo la voz.

Mientras hablaba pude distinguir que era aguda y melodiosa como la de un bebe.

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y traté de concentrarme en el punto rojo y de a poco se fue despejando mi visión, hasta que logré identificar el punto rojo, era Victoria.

Mi cuerpo inmediatamente empezó a temblar, giré mi cabeza y me di cuenta que estaba recostada en tierra firme, ¿en que momento salí del agua? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Quien me saco? Las preguntas se fueron formando en mi mente una por una, mientras el dolor de mi pierna crecía más y más.

―¿Pero cómo…? ¿Qué…?― Traté de decir mis preguntas en voz alta pero el miedo y la incertidumbre no me dejaban terminarlas y el echo de que mi garganta estaba prácticamente quemándose por toda la sal que ingerí, provocaba que mi voz fuera débil y saliera en un susurro.

Victoria de a poco se fue acercando a mí, hasta quedar al lado mío.

―Veras, cuando esos estúpidos chuchos me perseguían, salté al mar y te imaginas cual fue mi sorpresa al verte en el agua, hundiéndote con una sonrisa idiota en tu rostro mientras llegabas al fondo del mar, pero tú entiendes no podía dejar que murieras allí, así que te saqué y te traje aquí , era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. ― Dijo Victoria a mi oído.

¿Una oportunidad? ¿Para qué? Todavía no entendía porque me tenía aquí, porque no me dejo morir, si al final eso era lo que ella quería.

―Pero… ¿por qué? ― Le pregunté al fin.

―Muy fácil, no podría cumplir mi venganza, quiero ser yo la que te mate, quiero verte sufrir y suplicar por tu vida mientras yo voy rompiendo cada uno de tus huesos. ― Y mientras decía esto, tomó mi pie izquierdo nuevamente y con su otra mano apretó la parte de la pantorrilla hasta dejar en astillas los huesos de ahí.

―¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! ¡NOOOO! ― Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Empecé a arrastrarme por en lugar en que me tenía, era un lugar seco sin vida, en mi mente vino otro lugar parecido a este y cuando los comparé me di cuenta que estaba en el prado, en nuestro prado.

Victoria empezó a reír por mi débil intento de huida y supe que lo peor estaba por venir. Puse todas mis fuerzas en tratar de levantarme pero no podía mover mi rodilla izquierda, la mire y estaba totalmente destrozada y caí en cuenta que de ahí provenía el dolor que siento cuando ella toma mi pierna. ¿En qué momento me lo hizo?

Lo único que hacer era arrastrarme y alejarme de ella.

―¿A dónde vas Bella, arrastrándote como un gusano? ¿Crees que puedes alejarte de mí? ¿ACASO NO SABES QUE SOY? ― Y en cuanto dijo esto llegó a mi lado.

―Perra. ― Dijo Victoria con un gruñido y pude sentir un dolor en mu hombro, era como si me hubieran sacado el brazo derecho.

Empecé a respirar rápidamente.

―¿Duele? Ooohhhh. ― Dijo con voz sarcástica, el dolor era insoportable, no me dejaba ni siquiera poner mis ideas en orden.

La vista se me estaba nublando, ya no podía verla con claridad, tenía que salir antes que el dolor me absorbiera, empecé a arrastrarme de nuevo por el prado, pero alcance a avanzar solo un poco cuando ella me tomo por el brazo herido y me estampó contra un árbol gigante, sentí como se quebraba algo dentro de mí y lo único que pude escuchar en ese momento fue mi gritos desgarrador, me sorprendí que tuviera fuerzas para efectuarlo, luego empecé a escuchar un pitido en los oídos, y sentí un liquido en mi boca, me toque los labios y pude ver como mi mano se manchaba de sangre al toser.

―Para serte sincera, hacer esto no se compara a como lo había imaginado, es mucho mejor. ― Se sentó afirmando su cuerpo solo en sus pies mientras hablaba y me quedo mirando sonriente. Luego miro mi pie derecho y su sonrisa se amplio. Lo tomo lentamente y lo doblo a tal extremo que dio un giro de 180°, el dolor se aumentó aún más, ¿por qué ya no estaba muerta?, esto no lo podría soportar ningún humano, era demasiado dolor, al final me concentré solo en la mirada de Victoria.

Mis lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, era lo único que se sentía bien en ese momento, aquellas tibias lagrimas que parecían acariciar mis mejillas y trataban de consolarme.

―Creo que aún no es suficiente… quiero más… ― Tomo mis rodillas, aunque la izquierda prácticamente no existía, y las doblo al mismo tiempo.

―¡¡¡AAAAHHHH, NOOOO, PAARAAA!!! ― Todas las palabras me salieron en un desgarrador grito que lo único que hacia era añadir un dolor más a todo lo que sentía.

―JAJAJAJA… Este es el pago Bella, pareja por pareja. Edward hizo sufrir a mi James yo hare lo mismo contigo.

En el momento que escuche sus palabras un nuevo dolor se apodero de mi pecho, pero era un dolor muy conocido para mí, Victoria no sabe que Edward no me ama, que me dejo hace ya varios meses y que lo más probable es que si se llega a enterar de esto no le va importar en lo más mínimo.

Mi cuerpo no lo soporto más y empecé a vomitar sangre, ella me miro seria esta vez.

―Eres una verdadera tentación, pero gracias a que tuve la ocurrencia de alimentarme bastante últimamente no tengo sed de ti, así que todavía puedo divertirme y hacerte sufrir un poco más, sin que tu sangre altere nada.

―¡¡¡YA PARA!!! ¡¡¡HAZLO… DE UNA… VEZ!!!

Solo quería morir, ya no daba más con el dolor, ella sonrió esta vez, pero la alegría malévola no le llego a los ojos, esperaba que eso fuera compasión y lo hiciera más rápido y me matara, pero estaba… equivocada. Me tomo de las piernas que estaban inútiles y me arrastro unos centímetros, con tal de que quedara recostada en el pasto seco; yo ya estaba convulsionando, me sorprendía que mi conciencia aún funcionara, hubiera dado todo lo porque no fuera así.

Levantó su pie y lo puso en mi rostro, recién ahí note que andaba descalza, volteo mi cara hacia la izquierda; la lluvia había parado y el cielo dejo que un rayo iluminara a donde estaba mi vista, a lo lejos pude escuchar a Victoria decir algo pero no pude distinguir que era, por fin mi cerebro se estaba poniendo de mi parte y me estaba quitando la conciencia, pero el dolor seguía y se intensifico cuando el pie de Victoria se alejo hasta llegar a mi estomago y lo empezó a presionar lentamente, el dolor era aún peor que los huesos rotos de antes… quizás era por sentir como mis costillas se rompían una por una, mi respiración me estaba abandonando.

Quedé mirando hacia el rayo de sol que salía de la oscuridad y le daba gracias a Dios por dejarme tener esa última imagen; luego mi corazón empezó a desvanecerse, cerré los ojos y vi su rostro, su hermosa sonrisa.

―Edward. ― Fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca.

Sentí como Victoria tomo mi muñeca izquierda y ejercía una presión con sus dientes y después vino el dolor del desgarro de mi piel, sus labios empezaron a succionar, haciendo lo mismo que había hecho James la primavera pasada pero en mi otra muñeca. De a poco un sopor se apoderó de mí y me fui perdiendo en la oscuridad.

* * *

mi primer one-shot espero que les guste, depende de lo que escriban continuo la historia, porfa no me maten es mi primera vez que escribo, tengan compasión

abrazos y besos de Edward para todos

_besaforcullen_


End file.
